


Mistletoe

by Csylia



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csylia/pseuds/Csylia
Summary: “What are you doing? Everyone is in the kitchen. They made cookies.”Elliot gestured to the tinsel, almost completely untangled. He couldn’t just leave that here, someone would trip and it would be a mess. And he was certainly not going to put that back in a box in that state. He heard a sigh and the shift of clothes, and Leo was crouching next to him, his hands quick and precise on the few knots left. He stared a little before going back to work himself, muttering a thank you Leo shouldn’t have heard, but probably had.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I found this old old old tumblr post from the 3rd of December 2012! It was meant as a 25 days of fic Christmas themed challenge, and, you guessed it right!, I only did the first day haha!  
> And... well... I wanted it here with the others, so I guess here you go? I only corrected some spelling mistakes I caught, but didn't change anything else, so please forgive the clumsiness! In any case...  
> Happy Holidays!! Have a very old too cheesy drabble!

Decorating the whole house had been Oz’s idea. Getting a seven feet tall Christmas tree had also been Oz’s idea. And seeing as even Gilbert needed a chair to reach the top, the damn thing could as well be eight feet tall for all he knew. There were decorations everywhere. Tinsels, little snowmen and reindeer's on the walls, everything was sparkly and white and red and green. There was a faint smell of chocolate from the kitchen, where Sharon had dragged Gilbert and Reim earlier, and locked the others out, ignoring Break, Alice and Oz’s protests. There were more than three weeks left before Christmas, but it didn’t seem to bother anyone, they were all already in the mood and ready to enjoy the whole month. It was loud and messy and clumsy. It was… It was lively and warm and cozy and… nice. He would deny it, swear and yell and act grumpy, but Elliot wouldn’t mind getting used to this.

He put back the last few unused decorations scattered on the floor in a box, and carried it to the hallway with the others. He had no idea how Oz had managed to find so many in such a short time, something to do with his uncle apparently, but he wasn’t going to ask. He side stepped two of Ada’s kittens running past him, and almost tripped on a tinsel left abandoned in the doorway. Swearing, he put the box where it belonged and went back to take care of the mess. The decoration was completely tangled, and a cat was playing with the end of it. He quickly shooed him and got to work, wondering how those knots even happened in the first place. It was like dealing with earphones left in his pocket for too long.

“Elliot?”

He jumped and lifted his head. Leo was standing right there, an eyebrow raised and crossed arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. Elliot tried not to think too much about what the movement did to his arms and legs and Jesus, since when did his friend wear such tight clothes. Sharon probably insisted on dressing him up again.

“What are you doing? Everyone is in the kitchen. They made cookies.”

Elliot gestured to the tinsel, almost completely untangled. He couldn’t just leave that here, someone would trip and it would be a mess. And he was certainly not going to put that back in a box in that state. He heard a sigh and the shift of clothes, and Leo was crouching next to him, his hands quick and precise on the few knots left. He stared a little before going back to work himself, muttering a thank you Leo shouldn’t have heard, but probably had. With the two of them, it barely took a minute to fix the decoration. They stood up, Elliot collecting it in his arms.

“Oh.”

Following his friend’s gaze, he looked up. And froze.

“Is that–?”

“Mistletoe, yes.”

“Who would-”

“Probably Break.”

Elliot knew he was blushing, and tried to look everywhere but at Leo. He shifted a bit, feeling the other’s stare on him, and bravely held on like this for a bit more than fourty seconds. With a tiny sigh, he gave up. Their eyes met, and his breath caught at Leo’s lopsided smirk. He had no time to react, hands grabbed his collar and pulled him down in a surprisingly soft kiss. Before he could try to kiss back or step back - definitely the later yes why would he think of kissing his best friend, it was all this damn mistletoe’s fault - there was a flash of light and Leo pulled back. He gave a little satisfied grin at Elliot’s flushed and shocked face, and walked away to the kitchen.

“You should hurry if you want a cookie, I doubt there will be any left soon.”

For a while, Elliot just stood there, frozen and red faced, trying not to think too much about soft warm lips and tight jeans and god he was going to kill Break and Sharon. A giggle snapped him out of his thoughts. Right, the flash. He turned around and found Oz at the other side of the room, closing the door behind him, a camera in his hands and a huge grin plastered on his face. Which widened when he saw Elliot’s face.

“Sharon! I need to show you something!”

“You damn brat, don’t you dare!!!”


End file.
